wolvesofthebeyondrpfandomcom-20200214-history
MacAonair/Roleplay
Here roleplay for the wolves in the MacAonair Clan. RolePlay Arilana walked over to the small den she had dug to sleep in, and lay down in it. She gazed at the twisted paw which marked her as an outside. 01:47, September 10, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Broekk yawned and ran outside. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa slowly finished the his portion of the meat from the bull moose. He flicked his tail for the gnaw wolves to come get the scraps. WolfRunner (talk) 21:43, May 21, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Mabaa, the gnaw wolves get to eat once the pups finish eating," Enum said. He had gotten very fat, because he's decided that the gnaw wolves are made for gnawing bones, so the gnaw wolves of the pack can only eat the little meat left on the bones. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:51, May 21, 2013 (UTC) "B-but sir the gnaw wolves didn't get any last time, and pups are few currently. I was only letting them eat the fatter parts. not more meat." User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner "They didn't get to eat because they are slackers with terrible blood! And, little Broekk didn't get to eat yet (he's his son) right son?" "Actually, I'm really full Pa." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:55, May 22, 2013 (UTC) "Enum, you wouldn't be treating them like this if they were watch wolves." User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner "Ah, but Watch Wolves are treated wrongly! Why would anyone think deformed ''wolves would be fit to protect that ember, the one that can give us a lot of power." 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 23:57, May 22, 2013 (UTC) "Power isn't the reason we have it, Enum" User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner Enum growled and pinned Mabaa on the ground, "How dare you speak to your cheiftain like that?" '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' Mabaa tucked in his tail in submision. User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner "Now that that's taken care of..." Enum called out to the gnaw wolves. "Hey! You can eat now." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa walked away, huffing at the behaviour of the cheiftan. User:WolfRunner (talk) 21:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum smacked a gnaw wolf when she accidently fell down. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' Mabaa helped the gnaw wolf carefully User:WolfRunner (talk) 02:03, May 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum licked the bull's blood off his paw. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:16, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa walked away from the pack. He was done with the cheiftan. User:WolfRunner (talk) 19:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum said, "Ahem, where do you think you're going?" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 13:16, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Alone time." he said sarcasticly, not turning around. User:WolfRunner (talk) 15:47, June 10, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "You better be back soon, and if you aren't..." Enum paused. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 16:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "I'll be back when I want to." he said still walking. User:WolfRunner (talk) 15:59, June 11, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum padded into his den. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 20:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa kept walking User:WolfRunner (talk) 22:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum yawned and fell asleep. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa found a quiet grove of tree's and layed down. User:WolfRunner (talk) 22:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum woke up to the sound of murmuring. "Hey! Keep it down out there!" "I'm sorry sir, but there's bad news!" one wolf said. Enum slapped his paw to his muzzle. "If it has to do with the MacMora clan, I'm outta here." "Umm..." Enum pushed the wolf out of his way and went out of the camp to sleep. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:34, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Rigo laid down, covering his muzzle. 20:24, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa walked back towards camp, and he huffed when he saw Enum ahead. User:WolfRunner (talk) 00:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum was lying down on a large rock. He stretched out as he felt the sun's heat all over his body. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa walked near. He snorted at the cheiftan, loud enough for him to hear. User:WolfRunner (talk) 01:03, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum ignored Mabaa and continued to soak in the sun's heat. A gnaw wolf came up to him. "Honorable cheiftain!" "What is it you mangy thing?" "The Fengo has gone missing!" Enum had a surprised look in his face. Then he grinned. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Rigo listened to there conversation, then walked towards them, he quickly sank into submission. 01:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "What is it, you?" Enum spat at Rigo. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:23, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "W-well, c-can I g-go for a walk?" He asked, his ears slightly perking. 01:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay